One Roof, One Family
by anjellyfish
Summary: Xemnas was a single father, Naminé was an only child, and Kairi was a lonely kid. Put those three together in a house with other "dysfunctional" families, and no matter how you look at it, you'll still get one roof, one family.
1. The Adaption

Disclaimer: I do not own KH. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Saix would be number two, Demyx would be bald, Zexion would be much taller, and Axel wouldn't be "Flurry of Dancing Flames" he'd have a "The" before it just like everyone else in the organization.

A/n: It's a family story and most of them are kids, while some of them are fathers. Well, just read if you're interested. and please review if you like it or if you just want to say that it sucks. I don't mind... I think. Enjoy~

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: The "Adaption"

Kairi had always assumed that no one would ever adopt her. Back at the orphanage, she was constantly told that she was not _cute _enough for adoption -- which also included Yuffie, Demyx, Olette, Hayner, Pence Aerith, and Leon. Sora, of course was _too_ cute for his own good -- it really was a shame that all the parents mistook him for being socially retarded. It wasn't his fault that everything that came out of his mouth was either thrown up chunks of food (especially cookies) or sounds that gave everyone headaches.

"Come inside, dear." The man who'd adopted her earlier that day, stood aside and gestured her to enter her new home.

Hesitantly, Kairi walked into what looked like a kitchen, and she quickened her pace to stand next to the couch in the living room. "Naminé, she's here." the man called out, shutting the front door. Kairi looked up at the ceiling and listened eagerly as the sound of footsteps made their way quickly down the flight of stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a pale face with a blonde mop of hair peeking from the hallway.

Kairi smiled faintly, trying to be polite. The girl smiled back, and slowly approached, extending a hand when she reached her. "Hello, I'm Naminé! What's yours?" she asked, in a soft voice.

"Um, my name's Kairi." she replied, nervously shaking her hand.

"Kairi," the man called out as he began to prepare lunch. "I'd rather you call me 'dad', but if you're too uncomfortable with that, you may call me Xemnas, ok?" he exclaimed, his eyes directed on chopping the carrots.

"So how old are you, Kairi?" Naminé asked, twirling the ends of her hair with her finger.

"I'm five and a half."

"Oh, me too!" Namine uttered, her cheeks shading pink in excitement. "C'ept I'm five and three-quarter-"

"Naminé, we're here to play." A polite voice called out from behind the front door. Alarmed, Naminé looked in the direction of the sound. "Daddy!" she shouted, surprising Kairi with the strength of her voice. "Open the door!"

Xemnas chuckled under his breath and wiped his hands clean with a cloth. "Bring yourself in, dear." he called out.

For a brief moment, no one responded, until suddenly, another voice answered. "Mister Naminé's dad, who's _dear_?" this voice sounded a bit rude and playful.

Kairi cocked her to the side, curious as to who the people in front of her new home were. "He's referring to us, you dummy." came the sound of the first voice. "He calls everyone that."

Xemnas turned towards the door, slightly alarmed. A small thud was heard, as the door shook for a brief moment.

"Ow, that hurt! MARLUXIA!"

"Boys, just let yourselves in. "Xemnas sighed, with a smile tugging at his lips. Naminé giggled, turning to Kairi with an over sized grin. "They're lots of fun to play with, Kairi!" but Kairi was still confused. Who were _they_ exactly?

"Ok, Mister Naminé's dad. If you say so!" A loud voice beamed. The door knob shook, as if the person opening it had difficulty turning the knob, and finally, after several attempts at turning the know, the door swung open and a little boy with wild, red hair, walked in, carrying a large box in his arms.

"That door knob you got there is pret-ty tric-ky, Mister Naminé's dad." he pointed out, pursing his thin lips sourly at the door knob.

Another boy walked in; a boy with a polite demeanor, and messy but tamed strawberry blonde hair. He was carrying a pot filled with soil; and growing from it, a plant that well exceeded the boy in height. "You're just jealous cause you're not tall enough to reach it properly." he stated flatly and quickly turned to Xemnas with a wide grin spread across his cheeks.

"My papa told me to give this to you as a gift for adapting a child." he said, ignoring the other boy's whines, and extended the plant to Naminé's father. Xemnas quietly chuckled under his breath upon hearing the mispronunciation of the word "adopting" while the other boy fumed.

"**HEY**! He's _my_ papa too, you know!" the boy with red hair seemed to be flushing red with anger.

"Marluxia!" Naminé shrieked, frantically. "Naminé." the strawberry blondie responded, politely and walked into the living room, grinning. "Axel, c'mere!" Naminé cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted.

"Cool it, Naminé. I'm coming!" Axel replied, carrying the large box and setting it down on the floor every other step to fix his pants by pulling them up. "Hurry it up, _Mr. Turtle_!" Marluxia shouted, imitating Naminé and cupping his hands around his mouth as well.

"_Marluxia_!' Axel frowned, setting the box down on the floor once again to place his hands on his hips. "Axel." Marluxia replied calmly, with a smug grin on his lips. Kairi arched a brow and leaned over next to Naminé. "Hey," she whispered. "Why does he always say Axel's name every time Axel says his name?" she questioned, noticing some sort of pattern in Marluxia's responses to his brother.

Naminé cocked her head to the side and realized that Marluxia responded that way to _everyone_ every time they said his name. "I dunno." she shrugged, casually. "I guess he's dumb."

"He doesn't know _my_ name -- so what will he say when _I_ say his name?" Kairi asked.

Naminé's eyes lit up. "Oh, I know! Say his name and we'll find out!" she suggested, snapping her fingers and pointing her index finger up into the air, trying to look clever.

Kairi gave her a slight nod and shifted her eyes to the boy who smelled of rose petals. She cupped her hands over her mouth and took a deep breath before uttering.

"Marluxia!"

The strawberry blondie quickly averted his eyes to the source of the sound and gazed at Kairi, briefly scanning her from head to toe.

"Willis."

"Willis?" Kairi and Naminé replied in unison. "Does she really look like a 'Willis' to you, Marly?" she leaned over in front of Kairi to closely examine her face. Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah. C'mon, Marluxia, she's not a walrus!"

"He said, 'Willis' Axel." Naminé pointed out. Axel paused and slowly leaned in front of Kairi, examining her face. "She don't look very Willis-y to me, either. Nope, none." he exclaimed loudly and shook his head.

Marluxia whined, bouncing hastily in frustration. "But that was the first word that popped in my head!"

"It's ok!" Kairi grinned. "But I don't wanna be no _Willis_. No sir. " she stated, firmly. "Speaking of Willis," Axel snapped his fingers trying to gain everyone's attention. "What's your name?"

She grinned. "I'm Kairi."

"What else?" Axel responded with his quick tongue.

Kairi arched a brow and slowly turned to her sister with a questioning look -- to which Naminé responded with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "I'm... five and a half?" she said uncertainly.

"Continue, continue." Axel waved his hand in the air and nodded as if he were intelligent. Marluxia slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead and shook his head disappointingly.

"I'm... a girl?"

"Well, I'm a boy." Axel retorted proudly. "And I just turned seven!" he quickly added. Marluxia rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his tiny little chest. "You're name, you dummy!" he reminded, dryly and slapped his younger brother in the back of his head.

"OH! And I'm Axel. Nice to meet ya!" he grinned, his cheeks shading a rosy shade of pink. "And what's your name?"

Kairi arched a brow. "But didn't I just..."

"Save it, Kairi. He's only joking around." Marluxia exclaimed, raising his index finger to her lips. "I'm Marluxia and I'm eight." he stated. "And no I'm not a girl."

Naminé giggled. "I remember I mistook him for a girl because his hair was pink-"

"**STRAWBERRY BLONDE**, NAMINÉ!" he cried out, tugging at the ends of his hair. "There is a BIG difference between the two!"

"Pink, Strawberry blonde, I see no difference, Marly. You're clearly in denial." Axel rolled his eyes.

"NUH-UH!" Marluxia was clearly in denial. Kairi hid her mouth behind her hands and snickered. "Naminé was right! You guys are real fun to play with!" she exclaimed. Axel's face lit up. "Really? Well we're glad that Mister Naminé's dad adapted you!" he threw her two thumbs up. "If we're fun to play with, you should meet our other friends!"

"There are more of you?"

"You'd better believe it!" Axel threw his arms in the air.

A loud sound began to ring throughout the house. Naminé was quick to respond. "I'll get it daddy!" she called out, and ran barefoot to the dining room table, and came back into the living room, dragging a large chair behind her. She softly grunted, as she pushed the chair up against the wall and climbed atop the chair.

"I got it!" she said in a straining voice as she tip toed to reach the wall phone. "Hello?" she answered, still standing on the chair.

"...Naminé?" the person on the phone answered back. "Uncle Xaldin!" Naminé shrieked, excitedly. "I'd like to speak with your father, Naminé. May you please give him the phone?"

Naminé braced herself before jumping off the chair and landed with a soft thud on the carpet floor. "Ok, Uncle Xaldin! I'll go get my daddy right now!" Naminé said in an assuring voice and ran into the kitchen.

"DAD!" she let out a scream so loud, Xaldin cringed. "Daddy, Uncle Xaldin's on the phone and he wants to talk to you!" she shouted, presenting the phone to her father. "Thank you, Naminé. Don't yell so loud." he warned and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Would you tell your daughter that I am _not_ her uncle?" Xaldin said, sharply. Xemnas chuckled under his breath. "Your an uncle in her eyes, Xaldin; whether you like it or not."

"My children are coming over. I hope they won't be too much of a hassle for you." Xaldin said, quickly changing the subject. "Your children? They behave so properly. They won't be any trouble at all; I'd like them to meet Kairi, too." Xemnas replied.

"Of course my children behave properly. _I'm_ their father, and say hello to your new daughter for me. Good day to you."

Xemnas turned the phone off and called out to Naminé. "Naminé! Will you put the phone back for me?"

"Coming, dad!" Naminé shouted and ran into the kitchen to retrieve the phone. "What did Uncle Xaldin say? she bounced excitedly. "His kids are coming over-"

"YESS!" Naminé shrieked and ran back into the living room. "Guess what, guys? Uncle Xaldin is sending his kids over!" Kairi arched a brow. "Uncle Xaldin? Does that mean he's my uncle now, too?"

"Uh-huh." Naminé nodded. "But Uncle Xaldin makes a funny face whenever I call him that. So just _secretly_ call him our uncle, kay?" she winked at her. Kairi nodded. "Right!"

Then she stopped to think. She was very upset that she had to leave her friends back at the orphanage. She even missed the security guard with the eye patch; and even though she didn't like him too well, she also missed the manager of the orphanage. All the kids called the manager 'Mr. X' because of his face.

The orphanage was a place she could call her home -- but living in her new home, with Naminé and Xemnas, she felt happy too. It felt just like the orphanage, except that she had to call the "boss man" of the house, "dad"

She stared at the door and smiled. She couldn't wait for Uncle Xaldin's kids to arrive.

____________________________________________________________

A/n: I'll try to post chapter two up by next week Friday. So please, please review by then, please?

Next chapter will be about the kids playing together and Kairi telling stories about the orphanage she came from.


	2. Full House

a/n: Ignore the grammar errors and spelling mistakes. Please review, thanks and enjoy!~

Chapter Two: Full House

Marluxia put a hand to his chin and scanned Kairi from head to toe and averted his eyes to the pink, worn out back pack that she had left in the corner of the living room. "Say Kairi," he mumbled, rubbing his chin with an air of intelligence. "Did you bring a lot of clothes with you?" he questioned out of curiosity.

"I brought lots of my underwear!" Kairi exclaimed, grinning proudly. "Oh, and four sets of outfits." she quickly added. Naminé suddenly appeared from behind the strawberry blondie and wrinkled her nose. "Daddy!" she shrieked. "Can we go shopping for Kairi's clothes tomorrow?" she called out.

"We will, dear. Don't worry about it." Xemnas replied, slowly stirring the boiling curry with a large spoon. Kairi cocked her head to one side and sniffed the collar of her dress. "Am I stinky?" she asked to no one in particular. "Not yet," Axel popped up from behind her and planted his palms on his waist. "But you will be in no time."

Suddenly, two loud knocks emitted from the front door. "We're here, sir." a strong but a slightly timid voice called out from behind the door. "Bring yourselves in, dear." Xemnas replied, polishing a bowl of rice in the sink.

The door slowly opened, revealing an older girl with long black hair and warm ruby eyes, in front of her, a little girl with short black hair and pale blue eyes. "Hello, Mister!" the child with short hair greeted him with a smile and dashed quickly into the living room. "Naminé, where's your new baby sister?" she shrieked, bounding up and down uncontrollably.

"Sorry," said the older girl and approached the younger children. "She stole a bunch of cookies from the cookie jar, so she's hyper on sugar right now." she stated, chuckling under her breath. Marluxia nodded, trying to look mature. "_Interesting_..." he said, his voice trailing. Axel glanced at his older brother and nodded as well. "_Indeed_..."

"Stop copying me, you _idiot_!" Marluxia quickly snapped, growling at his younger brother. Axel, who was intimidated by his sibling's teeth, wailed. "Papa! PAPA!" he called out, generically sobbing. "Papa's at home, stupid." Marluxia scoffed and stalked off angrily. Axel quietly glanced up and sheepishly grinned. "Success!" he whispered. "I finally got him to leave me alone!"

The older girl arched a brow and quietly laughed. Then her eyes darted to the red headed child in the room. "So are you the child that Naminé's dad adopted?" she asked, in a polite voice. Kairi nodded, nervously.

"My name's Tifa." she said, holding her hand out. Kairi shook it for a brief moment and brought her hand back to her side. "My name's Kairi." she replied, softly. "Lucky," Tifa sighed. "Your father's not an uptight lunkhead."

Kairi giggled and glanced at the younger child with short hair. "What's her name?" she asked, pointing at the girl. The short-haired child looked up and quickly approached the two. "Hi! I'm Xion!" she grinned, waving her hand in the air with great pace. Kairi grinned back with the same intensity. "I'm Kairi! Nice to meet you!"

Naminé tugged on Tifa's arm, trying to gain her attention. "Tifa, Tifaaa~" she said, shaking her arm violently. "Huh?" Tifa looked down to be greeted with the top of Naminé's head. "Are Roxas, Larxene and Cloud coming too?" she asked. "Yuck!" Marluxia stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I hate Larxene! She plays with dirt and bugs!" he quivered.

"Not to mention her evil intelligence!" Axel added, and he too, quivered in fear. "What's wrong with Larxene?" Kairi questioned, out of curiosity. "Everyone hates her." Axel exclaimed, but glanced at everyone. "Right, everyone?"

They all nodded. "Roxas even hates her." Xion exclaimed. "Cloud does too." Tifa added. "I bet if Uncle Vexen knew how horrible she'd be, he would have purposely killed her while she was still in the womb!" Marluxia exclaimed, smashing his fist into the palm of his other hand. "She even made me cry on my birthday last year." Naminé stated, dryly. "She gave me a bucket of yucky worms." she stuck her tongue out and gagged.

"And what's worse," Axel said, his lips quivering. "is that she has a big, fat, ugly, crush on me." his lips twisted into a frown. Kairi arched a brow. "She sounds like a boy to me."

"Well she kinda looks like one." Tifa exclaimed. A loud ringing sound was heard throughout the living room, and immodestly, Naminé pushed a chair against the wall and climb up to retrieve the phone. "Hello?" she answered, rather too loudly.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hello?" Naminé answered back.

"Hello??"

"Hello???"

"Hello?"

"HELLO?!" Naminé snapped, irritated by the constant trading of greetings.

"Oh, yes, Hello?" the voice answered back. Naminé huffed and slammed the phone against the wall, knowing all too well who it was. "Papa!" Naminé called out. "Cloud's coming over, and Roxas too!" she shouted. "Maybe Larxene too, I think!" she quickly added and jumped off of the chair, landing on the ground with a thump.

Shortly after, a knock came from the door. "Open up! It's the police! We're here to arrest the young lady with the attitude problem!" a low, muffled voice called out. Axel and Marluxia snickered, while Tifa and Xion grinned widely. Kairi arched a brow in confusion. Naminé sneered. "You've got the wrong house! GO AWAY!" she shouted loudly, with a noticeable crack in the end.

Kairi could hear someone clearing their throat and finally the person replied back. "We're here to arrest the young lady with the attitude problem... _named Naminé!_"

"Come in, kids." Xemnas shouted, over his shoulder. "Ok!" A high-pitched, slightly raspy voice answered and the door busted open. A girl with short pale blonde hair bolted inside. Her hair pushed back with a pink hair band. There were traces of small brown hand prints all over her wrinkled white shirt. Another boy walked in, slightly older looking and taller than Tifa. His hair wildly spiked up in different directions. He approached the others with a wide grin and a shiny, rectangular object in his hand.

The last one to walk through the door entered timidly and shut the door behind him. His hair was slightly unkempt and his cheeks were a rosy pink, but his eyes lit up when he spotted the others. "Naminé!" he shrieked. "Where's your baby sister?"

Naminé giggled. "She's not a _baby, _Roxas!" she exclaimed and pointed at Kairi. "Cloud, Roxas... _Larxene_." she pursed her lips out bitterly at the mention of Larxene's name. "This is Kairi. My new adapted sister." she smiled, proudly. Roxas waved shyly. "Hi, Kairi."

Cloud nodded and smiled, faintly. "Hey." was all he said. Larxene stood in front of her and scanned her from head to toe and back again. "Hm..." she rubbed her chin and leaned in, taking two sniffs. Kairi froze, the boys chuckled while the girls winced in disgust. Larxene took something out of her pocket and handed it over to Kairi. "You want this bug?"

Kairi quickly backed away and screamed, shaking her head in increasing panic. "You're disgusting, Larxene." Marluxia shook his head, still snickering under his breath. "Did I scare her?" Larxene arched a brow and placed the bug back into her pocket, patting it graciously after she put it inside. "Whoops, sorry, Kairi." she chuckled and placed her hands behind her head, whistling innocently.

Cloud brought his cell phone out and held his chin up high, smirking with an air of arrogance. "My dad bought me a cell phone because I'm a teenager now." he said, emphasizing the word 'teenager'. Tifa frowned. "I'm going be one too, in a few months!" she reminded. "My dad might buy me a better looking one than yours!"

"_Might_." Cloud repeated. "But I'm still older you, so you have to respect me!" he stated, towering himself above Tifa's head. Tifa fumed. "By only a few months!" she stammered. The phone rang once again. Axel huffed and turned to Marluxia. "Why don't people ever call _us_ as often as they call _Naminé_?" he asked, with a hint of jealousy. Marluxia shrugged. "Because papa doesn't talk as much as the other papas do."

Axel nodded. He knew Marluxia had the answer for _everything_.

"Hello?" Naminé answered, pressing the phone tightly against her ear. "Hello?!" A voice shrieked back. "Naminé?! Hey, can we come see the new baby?!" the person on the other end of the line asked, rudely. "Ok, Riku." Naminé nodded, leaning back and nearly fell off the chair. "Is your brother coming too?"

"OF COURSE!" he shouted. "Ok, Naminé. We're coming..." he paused. "NOW!" and all Naminé heard after that was silence and a beeping sound. Naminé shrugged and placed the phone back on the receiver. "DADDY!" she shouted, jumping off the chair. "Riku and Zexion are coming," she paused and quickly added. "NOW!"

"Yes dear, don't shout." Xemnas said, wiping the sweat drop traveling down his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. Xion frowned. "I don't like Riku and Zexion!" she whined, bunching the ends of her dress in her hands. "Riku is a mean bossy bully boy!" she wrinkled her nose as well as her dress. "Zexion and a boring old grampa man!"

"Grandpa man?" Tifa arched a brow and exchanged a secret glance with Cloud.

"Yeah!" Xion nodded, as if her head were about to fall of her shoulders. "A grampa man!"

Axel, Marluxia, and Roxas snickered. "Nasal condition." Axel teased, pinching his nose between his fingers. Xion frowned. "BE QUIET!" she shrieked, and pounded her fists onto his back, following him as he tried to run away.

Then a knock on the door was heard. "Uncle Xemnas!" a voice called out. "We're coming in!" Xemnas nodded. "Please do." he replied, setting the table with plates and eating utensils. The door swung open, a boy with silver hair stomped into the house, swinging his arms wildly. Behind him, a boy with dark-velvet colored hair quietly walked in. Part of his hair nearly covered one eye. In his hand, he held a thick paper-back book. "Uncle Xemnas." the boy with the book said, stopping to close the door behind him.

"Yes, dear?" Xemnas replied, standing up straight to give him his full attention. "Our father's going to come soon. He's going to pick up our other uncles and bring them all here in just a moment." he exclaimed. Xemnas nodded. "Thank you for informing me, Zexion." he smiled and continued setting up the dinner table.

Riku growled. "Who brought THAT thing in here?!" he rudely pointed at Larxene. Larxene, who was too busy scratching her head to notice, simply groaned, and picked out the bits of cookie crumbs stuck in her hair. "Cloud, did you eat cookies on my bed again?" she grumbled. Cloud shook his head and pointed at Roxas. "He did it, Larxene." he stated, blaming his younger brother.

Roxas whimpered and shook his head nervously. "I can't eat sugar, remember? Daddy said that I have diet-betes!" Larxene had already begun narrowing her eyes. She slowly removed her shoes and dragged her socks across the carpet, collecting static as she approached the youngest sibling.

"ATTACK!" she shrieked and jabbed her brother in the chest with her index finger. Roxas gasped and placed a hand over his chest. "AHHHH!" he screamed in pain and began jumping in the same spot. His face flushed red as he threw a tantrum. "I HATE YOU!" he said, through tears and slapped Larxene across the cheek.

Finally satisfied that he hurt her back, Roxas stopped crying and grinned. Shocked, Larxene gingerly held her cheek in the palm of her hand and slowly averted her eyes to her younger brother. The others held their breath as the tension in the air rose. "AHHH!" She cried out and began crying, her cheeks shading into a deep red. Surprised by this, Roxas began to breath heavily, and after a few seconds, he had begun to cry as well.

Kairi arched a brow and tugged on Cloud's sleeve. "Now why is _he_ crying?" she whispered. Cloud chuckled under his breath. "Cause he made Larxene cry." Kairi couldn't help but laugh. Roxas and Larxene reminded her of her two older friends back in the orphanage. She remembered how much they would always bicker and fight -- just like Roxas and Larxene.

The door swung open, and everyone turned to look. Kairi saw a man with pale skin and pale blonde hair to match. He had several "dangly" things coming from his ears. "May I pull up a chair and join?" the man said, in a polite and smooth voice. Xemnas grinned. "As long as you've brought the cards." and he removed the apron from his waist then quickly hung it from the handle of the oven.

Then he made his way swiftly into the living room and stopped to kneel in front of the new child. "Hello, child." he smiled and brought a hand up to her. Kairi proceeded to shake it until he flicked his hand and a card appeared. Surprised, Kairi jumped back a little and gasped. "Take it, Kairi!" Naminé gave her an encouraging push. Kairi furrowed her eye brows and brought the card up to her face, closely examining it.

"It's Princess Alice!" she shrieked, excitedly. Alice Liddell was her favorite heroin Princess -- aside from Cinderella. The man chuckled. "A gift from me. Please call me 'Uncle Luxord'" he exclaimed. "I'm Kairi!" she replied and nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Luxord!"

"May I examine the specimen, as well?" a creepy voice spoke up. Everyone turned to look. Standing in the doorway, a man with long golden brown hair and mis-matched eyes slowly walked in. He gasped and quickly walked over to Kairi. "What a rare specimen." he said, plucking a hair from Kairi's head.

Kairi gasped and laid a hand on the spot where he had pulled a strand of her hair out. "Uh-oh." Roxas whispered. Kairi began to cry. "Don't cry, Kairi!" Xion said, patting her back. "He plucked a hair from all of us." she exclaimed. Kairi sniffled. "W-why?"

Tifa shrugged. "Something about -- 'If you kids go missing, I can use this hair to track you down!'" she said, imitating the same sinister voice the man had. "Daddy," Roxas jumped up and down trying to grab his dad's attention. The man with long hair looked down at his son with dull eyes.

"Daddy, do you love me?"

"Sure I do, child." he said, his hand waving lazily in the air. Roxas grinned and ran to hug his older brother. "He finally said it!" he cried out, squeezing his brother's hips. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Did he actually say the words 'I love you', Roxas?" Roxas paused and shook his head sadly.

"Uncle Vexen!" Axel shouted and tried to latch his hands onto the end of his hair by jumping. Vexen flipped his hair away from the spiky haired red-head and shook his head disapprovingly. "Control your child, Lexeuas." he said, loudly. The door opened again, revealing a large man with a serious expression his face. His hair, slightly unkempt.

"Axel, behave." he said, walking into the house. Xemnas grinned. "Nice to have you here, Lexeuas." Lexeuas simply nodded and carried his youngest son, his large hand wrapped around Axel's tiny waist, and gently placed him on the couch. "Don't bother the adults."

"But we wanna play 'Doctor, Surgery' with Uncle Vexen!" Marluxia complained. Vexen cringed. "I have no brothers, therefore, I am not an uncle!" he sneered. Naminé frowned. "But we're one big family!" she retorted, loudly. Kairi didn't quite understand.

Weren't families supposed be all related? And if Uncle Vexen really wasn't anyone's uncle, then how were they _family_? "Does that mean you're my uncle too?" Kairi asked, tugging at Vexen's hand. Vexen groaned, rubbing his temples. "You, nor anyone else in this room is related to me by any means of being my niece or nephew!" he snapped. But Kairi was only more confused.

"Greetings to all." a low voice called out. Everyone turned to the door, and Kairi screamed. A tall man, with wild braids and a gorilla looking face walked in, with both hands behind his back. "It's only my papa!" Xion said in a reassuring voice and ran to hug her father. Tifa chuckled under breath. "He's kinda scary looking though, huh?" she whispered and waved to her dad.

Naminé waved at him as he approached the kids. "Hi, Uncle Xaldin!" she shouted, with a wide grin. Xaldin's eyes dulled for a moment, then his attention went to Kairi. "Hello, child. You must be Kairi?" he said, stretching his hand down to her. Kairi shook it and grinned. "Hello, Uncle Xaldin!"

Xaldin's expression turned grim. "So Naminé has taught you to call me 'uncle' now." he said, eyeing Naminé bitterly. "Yup!" Naminé stated, proudly. Then Luxord snapped his hands. All the uncles looked up. "Shall I set up a game of poker?" he said, with a charming smile. Vexen nodded and walked towards the round table. Xaldin chuckled under his breath and sat across from Vexen. "Prepare to lose, old friend." he said, his words directed at Vexen.

"We shall see, old _foe_." Vexen replied, calmly. Xemnas shook his head and pulled up a chair. "Let's not be rash, now." he warned, and secretly pointed at the kids. "We've got little ones in the room." he reminded. "Which means **no fowl language, **by all means." Lexeaus added, sitting down next to Xemnas. Luxord chuckled. "The only language I speak, is the language of the cards." he exclaimed, shuffling the deck of cards.

A few minutes into the game, Xemnas looked over his shoulder. The kids were all gathered in a circle. He heard Kairi talking majority of the time, and a few side comments from Axel, complaining every other minute about how he had to sit next to Larxene, and he had also heard Naminé asking 'why?' about twelve times. Quite often, he'd even hear Tifa and Cloud whisper to each other, just barely. He heard Roxas say 'I've gotta potty!' once and Xion complained in a whiny voice about her legs falling asleep - due to her nasal condition, her voice seemed even more whiny. Riku would often make rude remarks about whatever Kairi was talking about, and Marluxia would tell him off and they'd get into a big argument. Zexion would tell them politely to 'shut up' which was still pretty rude.

What really made him laugh was how everyone would say 'ew' -- and he knew all too well that Larxene had done something disgusting. It pretty obvious, Larxene _was_ pretty disgusting.

"Man," Xemnas sighed. "This place is a..." he hesitated, trying to find the best words to describe it.

"Full house." Luxord remarked, with a big grin. Xemnas snapped his fingers and chuckled under his breath. "Those were the words I was looking for!" he exclaimed, excitedly. Luxord arched a brow. "What are you saying, Xemnas?" he had a puzzled look on his face and revealed the cards in his hand. It was a full house.

Luxord had won the game of poker.

_________________________________________________________

a/n: Review please. It doesn't have to be long, anything is appreaciated! ^^


End file.
